<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Truths, No Lies by stealyourfood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715603">All Truths, No Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood'>stealyourfood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jealousy, Not Fully Canon Compliant, i swear there is no Catra x another character, post s5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora and Catra play 2 truths 1 lie, post S5, to learn about what the other experienced. No better way to catch up on lost experiences.</p>
<p>Fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Truths, No Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, @ forestfigment on Twitter posted "catra and adora play two truths and a lie w stuff they did while apart during the war"</p>
<p>I borrowed @ Panz3rk0nst (also on twitter)'s following comment, and well, this happened.</p>
<p>((please let me know if you don't want to be named))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s slightly past dinner time when Catra sneaks back into the room with an armful of snacks. She plops everything down on the bed, and Adora stares at the stash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s this, Catra?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, snacks, duh.”Catra says, jumping onto the mattress, the bounce causing a few packets to fall off the edge. “We’re going to play a game. Glimmer taught me how to play, and it’s kinda..” her ears flatten and she grins sheepishly. “kinda fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s attention is captured. A fun game? The last time they had fun playing a game, they were caught by Shadow Weaver for throwing loose screws into a drainage pipe. That really was fun though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s called two truths and a lie.” Catra explains, grabbing one of the snacks. “One of us gives three sentences, and the other guesses which is a lie. Then we switch. It has to be about us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh, sounds fairly easy. Are we playing because you want to know more about me?” Adora teases, and Catra scowls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up, it’s not – well, maybe.” Catra moves closer to Adora, crumpling the sheets between them. “Here, I’ll go first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra tosses a snack at Adora’s open mouth. “I kept the blanket you used back in the Fright Zone. I fed my Force Captain badge to Melog. I almost stayed in the Crimson Waste.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora gasps. “You didn’t! Where’s my blanket now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra blushes. “Adora, which is the lie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, right, yeah.” Adora takes a deep breath, praying that this is indeed, the lie. “You would never feed your Force Captain badge to Melog.” She laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra grins. “Yeah, for sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you almost stayed in the Crimson Waste?” Adora asks, planning to send Melog on a quest to retrieve the blanket much later. “Isn’t it like, full of criminals?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra can’t believe her ears. Did Adora not notice who was in charge when she was captured? “Adora. I was – well, I guess I still technically am the leader of the Crimson Waste.” Catra scratches her neck and Adora gawks. “Huh. Guess I should return that title to someone like Huntara.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should.” Adora finishes. “You have to tell me about it next time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.” Catra grabs a pillow, playing with the tip of it. “It’s your turn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh okay. Two truths, right? Er…” Adora drums her fingers against her knees. “Since we’re probably updating each other on stuff that we missed out, hmmm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra pokes her cheek. “Hello? Is Adora still there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Catra, patience!” Adora pushes away the single digit. “Well, I turned a horse into a magical one by accident.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay that’s Swift Wind.” Catra scoffs, and Adora makes a face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me finish! I sat in King Micah’s seat by accident. Er, I saved Sea Hawk’s ship from burning?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora!” Catra cackles. “You have got to try harder. Truth, truth, lie. I can’t believe you sat in King Micah’s seat! You’re hilarious!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was very awkward.” Adora shudders, remember the glowering look Angella had shot her. Yikes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also, no one can stop Sea Hawk. That man’s a maniac.” Catra states, and Adora agrees, not adding that Catra too, is an equally chaotic individual. “Well, I win this round.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, I was so close.” Adora moans, taking a bite of whatever Catra offers her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a chance.” Catra laughs and thinks up her next statements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, Adora. Entrapta, Scorpia, and I are known as the Super Pal Trio. I made friends with Hordak’s imp. I created a brand-new ration bar when I was second-in-command.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay all of those are lies.” Adora rolls her eyes. “Nice try, Catra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope.” Catra smirks. “There’s only one lie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is that possible? Firstly, there’s absolutely no way you’d agree to such a name. I mean, you laugh at the Best Friends Squad. Second of all, Hordak’s imp? That creepy tattler? And lastly, the new ration bar? Please, you’d spend your time doing something better.” Adora studies Catra’s face, but Catra doesn’t break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Try harder, darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora sputters, and goes for it. “Okay, there’s no way you created a new ration bar!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s triumphant smirk wipes her own smile off. “Oh, but I did. Soldiers were complaining about how bland the bars tasted, so, I produced a red ration bar.” She remembers the design; the packaging had her name smacked across in big bold lettering – [Catra’s special ration]. Catra looks proud of herself until Adora asks, “How was it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, terrible. Kyle threw up trying it. It was discontinued.” Catra remembers Kyle reaching for water immediately. Maybe she added too much spiced oil and chilli paste after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gross.” Adora giggles, a little sad that she missed that out. “So which is the lie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Definitely Hordak’s imp. That critter still freaks me out today.” Catra grimaces. “Never understood why Kyle decided to adopt it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Super Pal Trio, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, it was Scorpia’s idea. It’s not like I approved of the name.” Catra grumbles, and Adora stifles a giggle, knowing that Catra sometimes calls Entrapta and Scorpia late at night, calling them the SPT. Now she knows what it stands for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, my turn. I’ll try harder this time!” Adora knits her brows in concentration, and Catra gazes at her. ‘<em>cute</em>’ she thinks, as she starts to devour a pack of mini cupcakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fell in quicksand in the Crimson Waste, I called Angella ‘mum’ more than once, and I broke Bow’s bow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, all of them are embarrassing and believable. You’re getting better, aren’t you?” Catra smears some cream on Adora’s nose.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Adora wipes it off, and tries to exact her revenge, but fails and falls face first into Catra’s lap. She tries again, flailing her arm about as Catra dodges her attempts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I think…”Catra grabs Adora’s finger and licks the cream off. “You didn’t fall in quicksand. I don’t think you’re that dumb. Plus, I’ve seen She-ra’s muscles, I think they can snap Bow’s bow in half. Like a twig.” She adds, and Adora grins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hah! I did fall in quicksand! You overestimated me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra smiles at how dorky her girlfriend is. “Yay. Good for you, Adora. You must be soooo proud.” She claps, and Adora claps along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was very strange – hey, you’re making fun of me again!” Adora sits up, nearly headbutting Catra’s chin. “Come on, I wanna hear more about you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They share more, Adora realising that Catra actually punched Hordak, which was amazing, and that she caught a cold after returning from that horrendous drilling mission. Catra also found out that Adora called Frosta a child during Princess Prom, and fought Horde Soldiers while her sword was stuck in the form of a cup. They bond over their shared opinion that Entrapta needed an escort at all times, and that Scorpia was the most precious person they had ever met.</p>
<p>Catra, with a tinge of envy, also finds out that Adora fawned over Huntara and Scorpia’s large biceps. She looks at her own arms, toned but not bulky, and Adora assures her that she loves her arms the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, it’s your turn again. Last round?” Adora yawns, stretching and tossing a wrapper into the waste bin. It bounces off, but Adora’s too comfortable under the thick blankets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. Hmm. This might be hard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora watches curiously as Catra presses her fingers to her temples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright! I kissed Kyle,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora snorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-I brought a cake for Sparkles in space, and I went swimming with Scorpia on our off days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora freezes, and throws a snack at Catra. “No way!” She already knows about the cake, of course, since Glimmer told her that. And- and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, which is it?” Catra smirks, reaching for the fallen snack and popping it into her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t like swimming. You’d never go swimming.” Adora pouts, and mumbles under her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, what a smart girl.” Catra laughs, and Adora frowns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why’d you kiss Kyle?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra shrugs. “I was arguing with Lonnie and Rogelio. Man, you should have seen their faces when I-” She notices Adora’s folded arms, her downcast eyes, and oh- “Hey, I didn’t like, kiss him on the lips, or whatever. It was on the cheek.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora lets out a little huff as she falls back into Catra’s lap. Sometimes she wants to be the pampered one too. “Hmmph.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, you jealous little puppy.” Catra leans over, and kisses Adora on the forehead, the nose, her left cheek, and then her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh, you taste good. Like blueberry cream.” Adora licks her lips when Catra sits back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, I definitely taste better.” Catra scoffs, and rests her palm on Adora’s forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm I’m kinda .. my think can’t brain.” Adora closes her eyes, and Catra chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Adora, I’ll go for one last time.” Catra starts, and scratches the sides of Adora’s head gently. Adora hums in response, forcing her eyes open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s tone drops, soft and gentle, and Adora glances up in wonderment.</p>
<p>“I love a dumb dork. I never really stopped loving my best friend. I want to spend my future with an idiot called Adora.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora snuggles closer to Catra’s tummy, wrapping her arms around Catra’s torso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, Catra. Is there even a lie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra feels ticklish at her stomach as Adora’s lips move, and she also feels a dampness soaking through her shirt. She rubs Adora’s shoulders and back, soothing circles as Adora shakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, they’re all truths.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Stealyourfood">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>